Talk:Darkstripe
Style Concerns Current *Almost everything needs expansion. Older * Needs Intro * Needs History *Improve writing style of Into the Wild Section, currently very abrupt Seems Keuda did a good job on it. *Expand Fire & Ice Section * Expand Forest of Secrets Section * Expand Rising Storm Section *Cite mentor *Cite Apprentices Yellow teeth Wasn't he mentioned to have yellow teeth?--Crowpool (talk) 19:13, June 3, 2014 (UTC) What book and page does it say that? 19:27, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't remember it exact but I'm pretty sure it was mentioned--Crowpool (talk) 20:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) If you can find the cite (or just the book & page number) I'm sure we can add it! Thanks for bringing this up because it means that this wiki is more accurate, even if he isn't potrayed with yellow teeth it's great that you mentioned it. —ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 17:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm confused... Shouldn't Darkstripe have pale blue eyes and not amber? If he was mentioned with blue eyes first... Yes, it is mentioned at the bottom of page 299 and the top of 300 of Forest of Secrets. "He met the pale blue gaze steadily, and at last Darkstripe turned away, meowing to Longtail and Dustpelt to follow him." Emberstarfireclan 20:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Longtail was the one with blue eyes. Torainu (talk) 04:01, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Wait,i just saw him mentioned with amber eyes two more times since then...Emberstarfireclan 15:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fercloud? Wasn't Ferncloud his apprentice? -Sunheart- 22:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she was. That detail must have been over-looked. Anyways, I have added it in now. Thank you for bringing this to attention. :) 23:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Darkstripe is the mentor of Ferncloud. Ashfang 19:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Darkstripe was once Ferncloud's mentor, but as he was considered untrustworthy after the truth was discovered about feeding Sorreltail deathberries, Ferncloud's mentor was changed to Longtail. Cloudjay (talk) 20:25, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Night Whispers I could've sworn Darkstripe was in Night Whispers, but he doesn't have a section for it. I don't have the book with me right now, could somebody check? -Foxfire 16:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. He's mentioned a lot in this section- pgs 161 to 166 Check it out! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 22:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Just another thing to add, we might want to re-read all the books that start mentioning the place of no stars because he helps train Ivypaw with Hawkfrost and she triumphantly defeats him in the river water and Hawkfrost scorns him and says that he expected better from him. 22:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Just checked, hes not in itRedtailLover (talk) 14:09, June 18, 2015 (UTC)RedtailLover He's in it! In the Dark Forest, Brokenstar tells Ivypaw to kill Flametail. Darkstripe's was following them, but was spotted by them and sent away halfway there. --Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 00:46, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Yellow Eyes? Some user put up on the trivia section that he has been described with yellow eyes... Is there anyone that can check to see if this is true? I don't have access to any of the books atm to check and see. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 17:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I wonder why he wasn't mentioned in Bluestar's Prophecy... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought it said he had blue eyes in one of the booksRain1088 14:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 Cite it, and then it can be added to the trivia. -- 14:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I only have The Darkest Hour, it says his eyes burned with cold fire, i remember it saying somewhere he has pale blue eyes.Rain1088 14:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 Longtail? Why is Longtail listed as his apprentice in Into the Wild Bluestar said "Darkstripe are you ready for your first apprentice?..." when she gave him Dustpaw Wildfire 02:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's another inconsistency error. Bluestar did say that Dustpaw was Longtail's first apprentice. But Bluestar also said that Longtail's mentor was Darkstripe when she was appointing Swiftpaw's mentor. I think this should be added to the trivia. 16:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh........ Dustpaw was never Longtail's apprentice. Right. He was Darkstripe's. ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 02:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but, Dustpelt's first mentor was Redtail. As quoted by him in Forest Of Secrets, 'I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. But Redtail was my mentor, and you killed him. I'd rather die than follow you' 16:02 Wed Aug 28 The cat who quoted that was Dustpelt. --ErmineGlow (talk) 17:01, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Quote Shouldn't somebody add a quote? I owuld do it rihgt now be I don't know how to do it and I don't have the book. ﻿ Post-Death when you think about it he didn't really deserve to go to The Place Of No Stars He wasn't that bad! sure he tried to poison a kit and when you think about he did have loyalty it was just against Firestar Please sign with tildes (~). And he did deserve to go to the Dark Forest. He poisened Sorrelkit because she caught him plotting with Blackfoot (and maybe even giving him information for Tigerstar). If trying to kill a kitten and plotting with another Clan's deputy aren't bad enough, Darkstripe also plotted with Tigerstar directly, possibly even helping to arrange the slaughtering of ThunderClan by the dog pack. If he did that, it also means that he may have indirectly killed Brindleface and Bluestar. Also, Darkstripe convinced Longtail to eat fresh-kill that should be given to the sick cats. When Poppydawn died because there wasn't enough food for her to keep up her strength to fight greencough, Darkstripe never regrets his actions. He also attempted to murder Firestar and assisted in the killing of Stonefur. Lastly, his best friend was a murderer and a traitor, and Darkstripe never peeped a word to anyone. That's: #Attempted First Degree Murder (multiple charges) #Treason (multiple charges) #And many more things I'm too lazy to list ---Rockpelt 13:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) And he basicly betrayed everyone. First Thunderclan, then Shadowclan, the Bloodclan! Take this to the forums. This talk page is to discuss what could be revised, not theories and stories. 02:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok when i read the books i read that redtail died later in a potrol after seeing oakheart and other warriors had venured behond sunning rocks along the stream. i re read them recently cause i am animaiting the series and came to the same conclusion there is no other time line that makes any sence what so ever. acording to the prouloge the whole patrol fought and returned home by midnight redtail died a little after sun high it makes no sence for it to be at the battle of sunning rocks if they had returened home earlier and the battle did not take more then 12 hours. I don't quite understand where this relates to Darkstripe, but Redtails body was dragged into the camp after he had died. Tigerclaw was carrying him. pg42 "Into The Wild" Torainu (talk) 04:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) HE WAS THE MOST DISLOYAL CAT WHO EVER LIVED!! First, he bertrayed ThunderClan. Then he joined ShadowClan, and when Tigerstar was killed, he joined BloodClan instead. Mudstreak (talk) 18:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Mudstreak Main Quote The main quote doesn't really say anything about Darkstripe's character so much as Brokenstar's opinion of him. That said, is it worth changing? }} 19:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I think so, because you're right it's Brokenstar's opinion of him. I changed it. }} 15:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Dark gray tabby On page 33 of Into the Wild on the last line of the page, he is called a dark gray tabby. Should I add that to his description? }} 21:41, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Rogue alt charart Darkstripe's alt charart for rogue is a longhair black kitty. All his other chararts are shorthaired. Should this be redone to be a shorthaired cat? Hooh54 (talk) 22:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC)hooh54 This is a charart question and should be asked on project charart. However, yes, pelt lengths should be the same unless otherwise noted within reasonable length of the mistake 23:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Book appearances Hey! I was just skimming the books, and I noticed that Darkstripe is briefly mentioned in Secrets of the Clans, page 73. Is this worth adding to the Darkstripe page? I noticed that this isn't included under his book appearances. I also found him mentioned in TNP Moonrise, page 246. ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 16:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Only if he's actually seen. Being mentioned doesn't mean it should be added to the charcat template, I don't think. Brief mentions aren't the same as actual appearances, I believe. That's why characters like Bumble or Misty don't have many books listed despite being mentioned. I see. Well, in Moonrise, when they mentioned him, they stated that he was off hunting. Shouldn't this be under the "Living" appearances? ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 06:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) But he's dead in Moonrise. He's been dead for a while... How is that possible? Can you give a page number so I (or someone else) can verify it's him and not a mistake? Nevermind, my mistake; I misread something. However, he is mentioned in both Moonrise (page 246) and Secrets of the Clans (page 73), if that is worth adding. ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 22:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you can add it to the history. Since he didn't appear physically, I don't think it can go in the charcat itself. Feel free to add it to the rest of the article though. Names We need to do something about darkstipes kit and apprentice names 19:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :No, we don't. We don't have proof he was called Darkkit or Darkpaw, only that he was a kit and apprentice. ( 19:49, 2/17/2015 ) =^-^= I have a charart for him =^-^= Wolfma The Wolf (talk) 20:13, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Take it to the PCA talk page. Spottehwobe' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'... but he forgot']] ' Was Darkstripe Later a Member of BloodClan? Darkstripe's name as a rogue needs to be added (with a citation) as well. Tawnyblaze (talk) 07:02, June 13, 2018 (UTC) I understand that Darkstripe fought with BloodClan at the Battle of Fourtrees. Does this make him a member, or ally? Twistedwizard (talk) 19:56, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Parents It says that Tawnyspots is Darkstripe's father, and Willowpelt is his mother. Willowpelt was a kit when Tawnyspots died. So how can she could she had kits with him?? --Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 10:27, December 24, 2017 (UTC) She wasn't a kit. She was at least an apprentice, probably a warrior. Regardless, that was stated so many years ago, and it's nothing we can change now. Why were Darkstripe's parents removed? I suppose maybe when the family first came out it might have no listed any for him, but Tawnyspots and Willowpelt are listed as his parents on the official family tree now. -ChinchyBug Redtail's Debt. Willowpelt was named a warrior after Tawnyspots died. We can't take the tree as undeniably canon when the books refute it. 19:56, June 26, 2019 (UTC)